Adranaym
by AotA
Summary: Moving to a new city can bring many things, some good, some bad. When Danny moves to Jump City, he finds that keeping a low profile can be harder than it sounds. Before, making alliances were never an option, but what about now?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Danny Phantom, not the Teen Titans. I own a dragon necklace though!

Adranaym

Chapter 1 :: Haunting the Titians

Danny sat at his table, back against the wall idle. Waiting for his parents to come back from the ghost hunting convention they had gone to, his crystalline blue eyes flitted around the odd triangle-shaped restaurant, taking a measure of each person he saw, whether they were talkative, or quiet, threatening, or kind. The few other people in the restaurant were either in the quiet meeting a few tables over, or were working in the back.

The wary teen was just setting into the unfamiliar surroundings when the doors burst open and loud shouts of, "MEATLOVERS SUPREME!" and, "VEGGIE SPECIAL!" filled the air.

The ones making the racket were a tall dark skinned teen with robotic body parts and a green furred elfling of diminutive stature. The mismatched pair were being trailed by three others with expressions ranging from happiness, to slight annoyance, to a dark simmering aura that seemed ready to lash out at anyone who did the smallest thing to incur its wrath.

The one that seemed like nothing could spoil her mood was currently floating about two feet above the ground. After a while, she shot the dark haired boy to her right a glance then asked, "Friend Robin? Why do we not just buy two pizzas when we come here so that we can dispense with the shouting and the fighting?" Her clear green eyes displayed a sort of innocence that you usually only see in younger children as she twirled a lock of unnaturally red hair.

"Robin" quirked an eyebrow, his eyes hidden by a mask as he eyed the two arguing friends, "Starfire, we _do_ order both types of pizzas each time we come here. They just like to argue… I think."

Starfire just blinked, "But why?"

The third person spoke up, annoyance showing clearly in her posture as she lowered her deep blue cape's hood, "It's because they're idiots." Her purple hair reached to her shoulders, matching her deep violet eyes.

Suddenly, the green elfling turned around and spotted the girl in the cloaked leotard, "Rae! Tell this guy that we _have_ to order the Veggie Special!"

The Goth twitched, "I told you not to call me that. My name is Raven. Ra-ven, not Rae, unless you want to find yourself shortly becoming a Beastboy-kabob."

Beastboy's eyes widened, "Hey!"

He was about to protest further when he was cut off by a dark chuckle.

The five teen's heads whipped around to spot the perpetrator.

The teen with the robotic parts stepped forward, looking suspiciously at the outsider, "Who are you? What is your name?"

Danny stopped laughing and fixed him with a pointed stare, "I would tell you but it is only polite to state your own name first before asking someone else's."

He blinked, "You're new in town, aren't you? Most people know who the Teen Titans are. I'm Cyborg." Cyborg extended a metallic hand in greeting.

Danny raised a white eyebrow as he ran a hand through his white streaked bangs before taking the proffered hand, "Cyborg huh? Not too original but I'm not really one to criticize, I'm Danny." Danny clenched his hand tightly by accident when a wisp of blue mist left his mouth, unnoticed by all except for him.

Though he didn't realize it, his needle sharp claw like nails had dug gouges into the metal of Cyborg's palm to be noticed later on by the Titan during one of his routine maintenance checks.

"Huh?" the Titan's chorused, Danny's words making absolutely no sense whatsoever to them.

Danny waved a hand as though clearing away bad air, "Nothing, nothing… Forget about it." After eyeing them a bit more, he commented bitterly, "So, you do the whole hero gig then… Interesting…"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Robin asked with a slight frown, feeling the same odd vibes Raven was picking up when he glanced at her.

Danny just shook his head slightly but didn't give any indication that he had caught the subtle wordless communication, "I have to go, but it was nice meeting the 'heros' in these parts." Danny didn't even bother trying to hide his bitterness this time and he turned around and walked away, waving a gloved hand negligibly.

"…" the Titans stared after him slightly unnerved by the hybrid walking away from them.

Beastboy was the first to speak, "Well that was odd." After a moment, he started the conversation back up right where they had left off before they were interrupted, "Sooo… Who's up for a VEGGIE SPECIAL?"

The rest of the Titans rolled their eyes and ordered their pizzas but both Raven and Robin glanced in the direction they had last seen Danny with a puzzled expression on their faces.

Seraph :: Okay… What do you think? Good, bad, or horrid? Danny is _my_ version of Danny. A darker Danny with more depth. When I get a picture of him up on the Internet, I'll let you know 'cause he has a _way_ different fashion sense than that of the original Danny. He picked it up after the death of Sam and Tucker. Yes. That's right. They _died_ in this fic and Danny had a lot of trouble coping after Jazz left to collage. Since there were no ghosts attacking Amity Park anymore, the Fentons decided to move to Jump City where ghost attacks have reached an all time high there for some reason.

Since you are reading this please review while you're at it. I don't mind flames but don't complain if I ignore them. I would rather appreciate constructive criticism to outright bashing any day.

\/

\/

\/

PUSH THE BUTTON!!!

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/


	2. Chapter 2

Adranaym

Chapter 2 :: Slade and Hackers

Danny perched on the top of a warehouse watching as several masked thieves summarily executed a flawless plan to break into the facility nearby.

Well, it would have been flawless if he hadn't been there.

The ghost boy would have almost sighed as he reevaluated his new, soon-to-be enemies. They moved to smoothly, silently, and stealthily, in perfect synchronization. _'A trained unit then…'_ he thought to himself. As annoyed as he was, even if he was feeling slightly better after pummeling the Box Ghost, he wasn't going to act stupidly.

Even if, strangely enough, the annoying ghost had somehow followed him all the way to Jump City.

He wasn't about to jump into a situation as potentially volatile as the one he saw before him. Three trained operatives, obviously used to working together, of unknown abilities or skills on a covert mission to obtain something. If there had been only one person, Danny would have been sorely temped to say that he was an assassin, as assassins usually worked alone. Danny launched himself from the building in a quick swoop, twin halos of light surrounded him as he fell, changing him into a guise even his family did not recognize him in.

He landed in a crouch for a split second, neon green eyes sharp and calculating, before jumping forwards, vanishing midleap. Slipping into the body of one of the perps, Danny felt a chill creep over him. _'This isn't a human!'_ Throwing off the cold calculation induced by the efficient computer ticking away :Wall. Easy breach _here_. Human. Affiliate? Negative. Terminate human.: Danny wrenched at the form, managing to burn the computer to slag with a small, concentrated blast just before the robot reached the employee of the building.

Turning his attention to the two other robots, Danny accessed the robot's database quickly, pulling all the information he could and committing it to memory.

'_So, the main man's name is Slade… And here I was beginning to worry that Vlad had come back to haunt me with these little _presents_. I've had enough of Plasmius's _gifts_ to last me an entire afterlife.'_

He methodically exploited the weak points of the robots, digging claws made out of some material stronger than steel into points where armor was thin or a vital wire was located. _'The claws are a bit duller than mine but they'll have to do. Micro-carbon fibers. Interesting idea for a weapon but effective due to the arrangement of the atoms. It seems that the one who designed these things is no fool.'_

Vaguely aware of the alarms going off, Danny dug deeper into the files, ghostly hacking easily tracing the stream of orders the robot was still receiving to its source when suddenly, it was cut off. He had been noticed. Danny growled in annoyance as his chance to find out more was blown but was dragged out of his reverie when a shouted, "Titans! Go!" was called out from behind him.

Dodging a booted foot, Danny scooted back and spread his arms, empty hands open but still ready to fight if the Titans made it necessary, "Stop!"

Robin hesitated slightly, unused to any of the Sladebots speaking in any voice besides Slade's, much less telling him to stop attacking. Usually it the exact opposite.

Taking the opportunity, Danny thought quickly. Striking upon an idea he would have smirked if the robot had any facial feature to speak of, he straightened and spoke, "I will not be your enemy unless you force me be. If you attack me, I _will_ fight back."

Robin eyed him untrustingly, not lowering his staff, Danny noticed approvingly, "And how do we know this isn't just a ploy?"

Danny shrugged, the robot following his movements smoothly, "You can't. I'm a hacker. Even if I did stop the attack on this place, I'm still not exactly legal, now am I?" he asked deviously. True, he could hack computers, as well as other things, but Robin would be lead to the obvious conclusion that the Sladebot was being controlled remotely, rather from inside.

Robin blinked disbelievingly, "A _hacker_? You _hacked_ Slades robots?"

"Yeah? So? It's what I do. Are you stupid? Hackers hack things." Now that Danny was relatively sure that Robin wasn't about to attack any time in the immediate future, he could evaluate his surroundings more thoroughly. The rest of the Titans were making sure that the other robots were effectively destroyed and checking to make sure no one was injured.

Robin slapped himself on the forehead in exasperation. _'This guy could really lay off of the condescending remarks and he makes it seem like it was nothing taking control of the one robot and then takes out two others!'_ Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Robin reran the thought for a few seconds then asked, "If you hacked Slade's computers, do you know where he is located?"

Danny shook his head, "No. My access though this robot to the main computers was cut off the minute I was discovered, right after they sent a nasty self destruct signal. Luckily I stopped it. I think I like this machine. I wouldn't want to have to salvage it, especially with all the delicate wiring and the awesome systems they put in this thing in this thing!"

Robin stared.

"What? I get control of an evil guy's robot which for once _isn't_ a pile of junk, do you think I'm just going to dismantle it? Modify it maybe, but it's not something I'm just going to hand over."

The rest of the Titans had finished what they were doing and came over.

"Dude! That's so cool! Maybe you should join us! Then we can take over all the Sladebots and make them turn on their evil overlord. It would be a _revolution_!" Beastboy shouted a loud hurrah and jumped up and down.

Danny, frankly, was rather bewildered at being offered a partnership so easily and shifted uneasily, "Umm… Thanks, I guess?"

Sirens wailed not far away, urging the ghost boy to retreat. Backing away, not releasing his hold on the robot, Danny said hesitantly, "Ah… I have to go… So, er… Bye?"

On that awkward note, Danny jumped backwards and fled. _'This is too weird. They are so… trusting. Innocent even…'_

I actually wrote this a while ago but never got around to uploading it…

Sorry.

Danny: Mahahahahaha! I have stolen one of Slade's robots!!! Mahahahahahahah!!! I am the greates--$#$#!!!!

Strawberry Seraph: Eh… Sorry about that, you see, there was a second self destruct sequence. And you missed it. Some hacker you are.


	3. Chapter 3

Adranaym

**Adranaym**

**Strawberry Seraph**

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom of Teen Titans. They belong to their respective owners.

**Chapter 3 : Friends and Family**

Danny turned a corner and using his own abilities, phased through a wall as soon as he was out of sight.

Finding himself in a warehouse that didn't seem to see too many visitors, Danny phased out of the robot like he was shucking off a second skin, leaving the shell standing rigidly in place.

Turning around, the ghost surveyed his "catch" with muted approval.

The robot's armor was good, could have been better, but still good, and while it didn't have any projectile capabilities, it more than made up for those shortcomings with its martial arts subroutines and heuristics programming. Curious, he leaned forward and pressed a clawed finger against the odd armor plates that almost formed a semicircle over its chest and pressed down as he drew the tip of his claw across it.

Drawing his hand away, he looked at the scratch that he had made, trying to judge the efficiency of the armor to how well it stood up to his claws. Danny frowned as he saw just how easily he cut it.

"Well that's not good…" the half-ghost muttered under his breath, reflexively looking down at his hands.

Razor sharp claws extended past his fingertips, black, they could almost be mistaken for being painted but if someone looked closely, they might notice that there was no shiny finish that was indicative of nail polish, only having a matte color.

Danny clenched his hands into fists, hiding one of the most obvious of his inhuman traits from view, not even bothering a token caution with their wickedly sharp points, having long since gotten used to his invulnerability to his own claws, and most other things.

_He could still remember that day with stark clarity. He wished he didn't but he did._

Danny phased back into the armor, reasserting his control over the machine as he used it like he would his own body.

_He could remember Vlad's maniacal laughter, the fire, his friends cries of pain, all because he couldn't reach them, because he wasn't fast enough, strong enough._

Danny floated upwards, careful to get used to the more tangible weight of the heavy metals that made up his new "body".

_He could remember his own pain as Vlad's plan for him reached fruition._

Danny phased through the roof of the warehouse carelessly, turning invisible as he did so and flew off into the night sky.

_Vlad had turned him into a monster…_

_And he could do nothing to turn himself back._

Danny could remember what he had seen when he had first looked in the mirror the day after. What he saw in the mirror every day after that.

Danny touched down in his room and stashed the robot in his "closet", which was actually a doorway to the "Ghost Zone" and forced himself back into his more human form.

That accomplished, he padded out of his room and into the bathroom and looked at the mirror.

_It's what he sees in the mirror every day._

Spiky black hair grew wildly from his head, shot through with streaks of white mostly concentrated around his bangs. Despite what he told others however, he did not dye his hair at all, it was a sign of his ghostly power slowly manifesting in greater and greater amounts in his physical, human, if it could still be called that, body.

Under snow white eyebrows, were a pair of piercing blue eyes that held all the intensity of a hawk or some other bird of prey. Eyes that would glow with ethrial sheen if he wasn't careful to keep his overflowing power as low as he could stand.

Opening he mouth, he ran his tongue over the sharp edges of his teeth, some of which almost be called fangs from their length.

Less obvious in a way, but still blatantly apparent if you knew to look for it was the tone of his skin, pale almost beyond human norms and while you couldn't tell it from just looking at it tough enough to withstand far greater impacts and cuts than even he knew.

Overall, it gave him an appearance of something so _unearthly_ that it unnerved humans right down to an almost instinctive level.

Danny sighed and leaned over the sink, resting his head against his reflection, letting the coolness of the glass plating leach what body heat he had from him, closing his eyes.

He stayed that way for an undetermined amount of time, images of _that_ _day_ flashing behind his eyes when suddenly, his cell phone started to ring, the catchy tune catching his attention.

Blinking, he pulled his head back and stared blankly at his pocket. Danny rubbed his face, absently pulling out the flip phone, snapping it open with a casual flick, not bothering to look at the caller ID as barely enough people to count on a full hand had his phone number and asked aloud, "Ya?"

"Daniel Fenton?" a cheery voice asked on the other end of the line.

Danny blinked, "Speaking."

"Oh. That's great! This is Sammy, from TickTockTribute? Triple T? I'm calling to affirm your one o'clock meeting with Mr. Jacobs tomorrow?"

"That's right. So it's still a go then?"

"Yep! I'll be seeing you there then!"

"Thanks."

"Your welcome!"

The phone line went dead and Danny shivered at the sheer _energy_ of the person he had just been talking to, Sammy was her name. Sam would have been horrified, both at the girl's attitude, and the fact that they shared the same name, and even worse would have been the fact that someone with _her_ name was had an attitude that was so irrepressibly _bouncy _and practically screamed airhead.

Danny could even imagine the person wearing a bright pink shirt and blowing bubbles with bubblegum.

Flipping it shut he uttered, "I hope I _won't _see you there."

He shook himself out of his brooding and decided to go to bed, citing such varying reasons as a toothache from listening to "Sammy's" overly sugary "secretary voice" to exhaustion, not caring about the sun he could see peeking through his windows even though he wondered where all the night time hours had gone.

Danny closed his bedroom door, lowered the blinds on the window with a flick of his fingers and collapsed onto his bed, not bothering to change into something more suitable to sleep.

He closed his eyes and quickly fell into a troubled sleep.

Strawberry Seraph: And here's chapter number three! Wow… I haven't updated anything for a loooooooooooong time.

And this chapter answers the question for those that wanted to know what Danny looks like, at least in his human form—if you didn't notice, I didn't describe his ghost form yet.

If you're still having a hard time visualizing it, here's a simple breakdown of the differences from normal (besides Danny being a little older than in the show):

Human form—

He has claws that are really, really, really sharp and are black.

He has white streaks in his mostly black hair.

He has white eyebrows for some reason.

He is really, really pale.

He has really "thick" skin.

NOTE I: He passes most of the things off as "going Goth".

NOTE II: There is a _reason_ that no one really thinks anything of him doing so—but "they" are WRONG.

NOTE III: Yes, I will tell you why he looks the way he does, what his ghost form looks like, what happened with Vlad, Sam, and Tucker, and why people thing he's turning Gothic, and the real reasons behind it. All of which are actually more complicated than most people (in the story) think.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny tapped his fingers impatiently, claws clacking over the metal of the arm of the chair as he looked out over the city

**Adranaym**

**Strawberry Seraph**

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom of Teen Titans. They belong to their respective owners.

**Chapter 4 : Taking Out the Trash**

Danny tapped his fingers impatiently, claws clacking over the metal of the arm of the chair as he looked out over the city.

He was currently in one of the higher rise skyscrapers and found that, while he supposed he should be flattered by the obviously rich meeting room that the secretary, who _had_ indeed been that same one that had called him, had left him in. The room was large, with a decent sized board table and huge windows that took up an entire wall.

For some reason though, Danny found himself disgusted with the whole affair.

He had seen the lustful eyes of the secretary when he had said his name, practically _oozing_ calculated desire, dollar signs appearing in her eyes. Obviously she had been told _exactly_ who he was and why he was there.

The teen sighed, _I miss Sam, she would have set that _woman_ straight, _he thought with remembered fondness then,_ …And Tucker would have hit on her like there was no tomorrow, horrifying her even more._

Danny closed his eyes chuckling to himself and leaned back in the leather backed chair, arms pillowed behind his head waiting.

--

Eventually, the teenager was disturbed by the quiet opening and closing of the boardroom door.

Danny cracked a blue eye open, and gave the man standing in the doorway with only the slightest hints of nervousness an evaluating stare.

He didn't say anything, merely stared steadily at him impassively, judging, as Mr. Jacobs started to sweat.

After a moment, Danny sat up and leaned forward, offering a hand to shake, "Hello Mr. Jacobs. It is good to meet you at last. I apologize for taking so long to get to you. I have been extremely busy taking care of the company business but wanted to meet you in person especially as I am going to be living in the area."

Their hands clasped in a firm handshake, "Indeed. I have wanted to meet Executive Master's successor for a while. It's nice to see that you seem to take your job seriously? And please feel free to call me by my name, sir. It's Matt."

--

Phantom touched down on the light post with a light tap, clad in his upgraded TechSuit that he had made from the "SladeBot".

He'd just watched the Titans take down another of their psychos and was surprised to find himself slightly envious.

They worked together like a well oiled machine, coordinating attacks, herding the criminal so that they could take him down. They shared a sense of camaraderie that almost reminded him of the way that he, Sam, and Tucker had been, but they were on a far more equal playing field, each with their own special abilities.

Phantom's intangible lips twisted into a bitter smile behind the implacable mask of his suit as he watched a special squad of armored to the teeth in white soldiers march the freshly caught baddie into custody. He had to admit, the Titans were _good_ at what they did, even if some of them did came off as being rather… naïve.

The disillusioned former hero snorted in amusement as he watched Beast Boy start to do a victory dance.

Shaking his head, Phantom dropped from the streetlight to the asphalt below, turning away, for some reason, despite the bitter bite of jealousy, happy for them.

As he walked away, he didn't notice the sharp eyes of more than one Titan following his path until he was out of sight.

--

"Raven?" Robin asked, eyes pinned straight on the back of the lone SladeBot.

Her eyes glowed for a second as her eyelids fell to half mast, "It's too far away. We'd never catch it in time. Best we wait and see if whoever's controlling it is planning something."

"You think it's that hacker?"

"Perhaps."

Then the moment was shattered as Cyborg came over, "What were you guys looking at?"

"SladeBot," both Raven and Robin said in preoccupied voices, causing the half robot to do a double take and squint at his leader.

"Okay," he said, squinting suspiciously at the two of them, "Who are you and what have you done with Robin?"

The Bird Boy blinked at him stupidly, "Huh?"

"I think he's talking about the fact that every time you even see a _hint_ of Slade or his minions you run off and do something irresponsible, obsessive, and idiotic," Raven smirked, voice a perfect deadpan.

"Oh," a hint of a blush rose in his cheeks.

"Ha!" Cyborg laughed uproariously, "You should see your face!"

He wasn't alone in his amusement either and Robin caught the hint of a smile on Raven's face, even though most of it was obscured by the shadows of her hood. He couldn't help it any more at the sight of the usually blank mask cracking a smile and promptly turned redder than a cherry at their right on evaluation of his reactions.

"Am I really so predictable?" Robin asked plaintively.

"Yes!" the rest of the Titans, minus Raven who wouldn't be caught dead doing so, chorused, the remaining members having been listening to most of the conversation. There was silence as they looked at each other before they broke out laughing.

Robin pouted. Almost. "Let's go guys," he sighed exasperated, making shooing motions with his hands, "I think you've had enough fun at my expense already."

Even as they left though, they kept their eyes peeled for any signs of Slade, or the stolen SladeBot. They did not want to take any chances with a guy like him even as they joked and laughed on the way back to their tower.

--

Back inside the tower, they relaxed slightly. As a group, they collapsed onto the couches in the living room.

"Ahhhhhhh…" Beast Boy sighed, falling onto the cushions, sans grace, making a loud but muffled _thump_.

"Another good day. Another criminal caught. And now it's time to relax," he made a mewling sound, "Cyyyyyy? Where's the remote?"

"I don't know Beast Boy. Where did you leave it last?"

"It's right here Beast Boy. Catch," Robin chucked it at the green changeling, hitting him square between the eyes as he picked his face up from where it had been squished against the cushions.

"Owwwww!" he complained, rubbing the spot, "What was _that_ for Robin? …Meanie."

Robin ran a hand through his hair, obviously preoccupied thinking of something, "Sorry Beast Boy."

Suddenly, he sat up from his slouched position, "What do you guys think about that hacker we ran into the other night?"

And with that, the discussion predictably turned to more serious topics at Robin's interjection and the conversation turned into a rather heated debate.

--

Robin, as per usual, felt suspicious of the hacker and was worried that he was going to end up with another enemy on his hands that they didn't know a thing about other than the fact that he was a wiz at hacking and could take control of even the primary humanoid weapon of Slade.

Ever since Terra, he had been painfully aware that trust was something that could easily abused, but, at least this one didn't seem to be trying to gain their trust and gain access to the Titan's, and he was up front about illegalities that he committed.

--

Raven, much like Robin, was suspicious of the "hacker" if for a different reason. It had seemed almost as if there had been someone _inside_ the machine, controlling it from within, rather than remotely. It was as if someone's life signs, strange as they might have been, had overlaid the robot in those moments.

And that made her wary. Because while he hadn't lied to them, she could sense that he had been dancing around the issue of how he had been able to hack the robot's controls.

--

Beastboy on the other hand, was ecstatic, not thinking of the possibilities of disaster like his two other teammates and only thinking of the coolness factor that the guy had. He could turn Slade's own creations against him!

He was already scheming what he would do if he could take control of all of Slade's robots.

--

Starfire was of much the same opinion as Beast Boy and wasn't shy in saying so either.

Seeing the good in everyone, she would have been glad to have worked with him. But he had run away. And that made Starfire sad. Was she a bad person?

--

Cyborg, was more objective than any of the others. He was reasonably worried that the hacker might very well be able to easily hack into his own systems if he could subvert the Sladebot's programming and he didn't like that one bit. At all. The benefits of having a guy like him on the team though would be great and they would be able to discover just about anything on any computer anywhere so long as it was networked and not on an isolated terminal.

He just hoped that the hacker was a good guy, in relative terms at least, even if he didn't exactly subscribe to all the laws.

--

StrawberrySeraph: Hello peeps! And thanks to all the cool people who reviewed!

I'm working on a pic of Danny's Phantom form at the moment actually though I'm having some technical difficulties there. Grrrrrrr.

Anyways,

**sdphantom10 **yes, there probably _will_ be a TT/DP pairing in here, though, I'm one of those relationship, scaredy cats but I'm going to give it a try anyways. And I'm the same way.

**crimsonshrouds-** Vlad is actually rather important to the story even if he's not going to "pop up" for a while either being discussed other than vague references. I threw in a few hints here but I think that you might find them… misleading.


End file.
